


Made of Love

by MangaBitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bonding, Crystal Gems, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gem Fusion, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Immortality, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Nightmares, Protective Ruby, Protectiveness, Romance, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Time Skips, True Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: I feel like there are many stories about Garnet; but not nearly enough of the two gems that make her.I take requests for chapters so please comment or message with what you would like to see in future chapters :)





	1. Moonlight Kiss

Sapphire sat by the water's edge quietly the evening ocean breeze blowing through her silky white locks. For something so simple; the ocean brought herself and humans so much joy. It was essentially salt water surrounding the earth filled with its own aquatic inhabitants; but it was filled with so much wonder and had so much life within it.

The smallest and simplest of natural occurrences brought humans so much joy; be it a sunrise, sunset, falling leaves or the turn of the tide. They reveled in such things and found it to be truly amazing. They even made small events to celebrate the coming seasons; like bonfires and fireworks or putting up tree's in the winter.

As she had come to reside on earth after abandoning home world to save Ruby after fusing; she had learned so many different things about the planet and its inhabitants. Their way of life, their customs and their traditions that they passed on to one another.

They were strange, unusual but endearing creatures; they had so much heart and were capable of so many amazing things. Their adaptability and ability to persevere was truly admirable. They were stronger than they appeared and truly did not get enough respect from other races; they were not physically strong but in heart they were not.

They were more than home world believed them to be; they were lacking in advanced technology but they were by no means weak. They were strong and able to overcome any form of disaster ad tragedy grouping together to make the best of the situation.

But being beside the water reminded her of the person she had come to love. The one who had protected her with their life after winding up alone together on a new world. When she was scared, alone and stressed about what her actions may have done. When she sometimes felt like regretting her actions and wondered if she had done the right thing after all.

As they came to discover the planet earth; Ruby and herself had decided to fuse again becoming one soul. They had come to find it more comfortable and less lonely than just being one single gem. They found that they had someone to talk to; someone who was always there when they needed them; someone who would always listen.

They forgot they had ever been alone; what it felt like to just be one gem. They were 2 people merged into one; an experience, a new form, a new being entirely that worked together. While their powers undoubtedly increased; all they cared about was that they were able to protect one another and Steven from danger.

Being beside the ocean like this with the moon beaming down from above. It reminded her of being with Ruby beside that lake in the woods; dancing together shyly before fusing once more. Sitting by the campfire Ruby made with her powers; catching that frog beside the lake and wondering through the vast and wild forests together.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder but she didn't jump. She had already seen who had been coming to find her before she even needed to speak. No matter how far apart they were; they always seemed to find each other. Their hearts were always connected even when they were apart; though they lost their combined powers their intuition never left.

"Hey sapphy; It's getting late and Steven's a bit worried" Ruby said gently. Though she and the other gems knew sapphire would be ok; they had to put Steven at ease a little. She often found it surprising how big of a heart Steven had for one small child.

It was coming to autumn now meaning the nights were getting cold; but that wouldn't bother sapphire due to her powers. But even Ruby knew all sorts of people wondered the beach at this time of night. Most of the inhabitants of this town were good people; but there were the few shady folks that lived around here that even Greg didn't like much.

The moon was pretty low too meaning the tide would come in. She didn't want Sapphire to get sick from causing the water to freeze while sitting beside it. While gems couldn't die they could still suffer injuries. The idea of Sapphire getting sick because she wasn't there to keep an eye on her would cause her no end of grief.

Sapphire smiled and nodded "Sorry; I was just thinking about before. Back when we first came to this world" she explained softly. She had just gotten so lost in reminiscing time had seemed to slip away. While it seemed stupid; thinking of how she met the red gem had made her so happy that nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

It was funny how such trivial but precious thoughts could take up your time and make you lose track of all around you. It was a form of magic in of itself that not even the gems could understand or control. It was both amazing and scary at the same time; how fast moments passed you by before you had any realization it had even happened.

The times she and Ruby un-fused were far and few between; but when they did Steven loved it and they got to see each other. Though they were always together it was nice to look at the other again. To see the person they loved more than anything standing before them; so they could admire them once more.

Ruby blushed shyly and smiled tenderly gazing up at the shining white orb in the sky "It was full that night too" she said gently. Whenever she looked at the moon her memory always went back to that night. Even back then all those millenniums ago; the moon had been just as beautiful as this one. A giant white ball looming in the sky glowing radiantly with its pale light.

Sapphire sighed thoughtfully "has it really been so many centuries since then? Time seemed to pass so quickly" she said contemplatively. It didn't feel like it had really been that long since they had fused. It sometimes felt like only yesterday she had spontaneously grabbed Ruby and fell to earth before Blue Diamond could shatter the gem who wanted to protect her.

Back then she believed that they would get captured and Ruby would be killed by home world. But instead they were found by Rose Quartz who helped them find a new way of life; of learning that all life was special. She came to find someone who loved her powers but made her believe that she was more than just a servant. She had purpose, she was her own being and she belonged here with Ruby.

She could decide her own destiny aside from what fate had in store; they could shape it together with their own actions. They couldn't change what the outcome could be; but they could alter it. It was up to them now how things would turn out and what would become of them; not for someone else to to decide.

Ruby blush intensified and she placed her hand on Sapphire's shoulder supportively. She knew how scared and troubled Sapphire got but she would always be here; no matter what. "Being with you like this; fused as Garnet on our new home. That's my dream and I want it to stay that way" Ruby said lovingly.

Not everyone would approve; other gems saw it as disgusting or weak. A form of power to make lower class gems stronger than they were. But that's wasn't true; what kept them together was their love for each other. The feelings they felt for one another separately in their original forms; that was what allowed them to become stronger.

Their love was stronger than bigger gems combined; that was why they could stay fused as Garnet for so long. Because what they felt for each other was stronger than anything they could imagine. Their love was stronger than anything that home world or other gems could throw at them; because it was the strongest feeling next to hate.

Sapphire reached up to touch Ruby's hand gently to which the two intertwined their fingers. They didn't have to speak how they felt about each other; they felt it in their touch, in their fusion. They understood each other better than anyone else. They knew everything about one another, down to their moods, their feelings, their secrets and their hidden pain.

She looked up at the black-haired gem quietly her blue eye shining brightly with love and affection. Though she was often hot headed, impulsive and hard to understand; Ruby had a big heart and a kind soul. She always worried about what her actions caused and the feelings of those around her; sometimes she just tended to let her emotions get the better of her.

Ruby then leaned forward to kiss the white-haired gem quietly. Her bandanna and sapphire's silky locks blowing in the night air. No matter what other people thought of them and how many didn't approve of fusion; they were glad to have found each other.

Suddenly a white light began to erupt from their bodies; gentle and low at first but slowly growing brighter and brighter with each passing second. Eventually a white orb surrounded them and the two gems became one.

Eventually the white light dispersed and Garnet appeared on the water's edge. She gazed up at the moon quietly admiring its pale white light and radiance. Within her she could feel and see the memories of the two gems that made her.

She smiled gently and touched her forehead causing her visor to appear covering her eyes. She was a creation of the love these two gems shared for each other; to protect them and her existence she would continue to fight for earth.


	2. haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl suggests sapphire get a haircut.....Ruby disagree's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take chapter requests :)

Pearl hummed quietly as he gazed at the blue aristocrat gem from across the room. Her hair in her physical form had gotten awfully long as of late. It had to be pretty hard to take care of as well as see with all those white locks. She was sure he should benefit well from a haircut.

While she was aware her appearance was due to being an Aristocratic gem from home world; that life was now behind them. She had no need to have to remain the same way for the rest of her existence. She could change herself into something new; just like the other gems had.

With her current short hair, she was able to see and able to take down enemies better with her short hair. Surely Sapphire would be able to see the world around her better with shorter bangs.

Sapphire turned to the paler gem quietly "You were thinking something involving me Pearl?" she asked cautiously. She had seen that Pearl had been thinking about asking her something or at least making a suggestion. However, to what that might be she had no idea so she had to ask the gem first.

While Pearl was a very proud individual and acted like a know it all; she was very much bad at wording things and tending to say the wrong thing. She could often act thoughtlessly and could get very emotional. However she was often the voice of reason and a very stern teacher to others; namely Steven.

Pearl stiffened awkwardly; she knew that Sapphire was a very calm gem but kept her powers in check as to not let her powers get out of control. She took a deep breath then smiled kindly and approached the shorter blue gem. I mean nothing ventured nothing gained, right? At least that was what humans said right?

"I was just thinking…" Pearl began awkwardly looking away trying not to offend her in some way. She just had to word this right; she just had to not mess with one up.

"I could see that; your expression was quite conflicted" Sapphire said casually. If she didn't use her powers to see the future she could read the expressions of others very well.

Pearl laughed nervously; it didn't help how sapphire tended to show very little emotion around others and answered in a very blunt tone. She coughed bravely then knelt down to the level of the smaller gem politely. At least now she could speak to her face to face instead of towering above her.

"Your hair has gotten awfully long. Don't you think you would be happier as a gem with the ability to see the world around you?" she suggested politely. While sapphire could see the future, she couldn't properly see the world around her. Wouldn't she love to look at the ocean; the sky and everything else in Steven's world?

Sapphire stiffened and gripped her hands in front of her awkwardly. She had never really shown her eye to anyone but Ruby. She had done it completely by accident but in doing so she had caused the soldier gem to fall for her even more than she already had.

She knew that to others on this planet she would look strange and they would stare at her for only having one eyeball instead of two. In her gem form she didn't fit in as well on earth like the other gems because of her cycloptic vision compared to the others.

She couldn't bear the thought of people staring at her or hating her because she looked strange. She would rather just keep it hidden and avoid any confrontation that would bring.

" _It's fine the way it is!"_ an annoyed tone said from across the room. She had overheard Pearl when she was coming out of her room. She could never just leave anything alone; she always had to have her way.

Sapphire hated showing her eye despite the fact that she thought it was beautiful. She loved all of Sapphire no matter what other people thought about her. However, she knew that people on earth were different to gems back home. Things that were seen as normal to them were not so on this planet.

The two gems were surprised by the sudden 3rd person in the room. More so because Ruby had quite the temper on her and having thermokinesis didn't help. If she were to touch something her Pyrokinesis could burn the carpet.

"Ruby; me and Sapphire were just talking" Pearl said nervously as the smaller red gem approached crossly. She hadn't meant anything bad in her motives; just a friendly suggestion is all.

Ruby stormed up to Pearl crossly and glared into her blue eyes trying to hold back her rage. She hated how Pearl always had to find something to nit-pick about others. Hell it was bad enough she was belittling Steven so much.

"Stop telling Sapphy to cut her hair! Not everyone wants their hair looking like a pointy bird! So just butt out!" Ruby yelled angrily. She swore that tight hairdo of hers was effecting her emotions; making her more bossy day by day.

Sapphire wasn't as confident as pearl was; she could be shy and polite with others acting formal and well mannered. She was scared of how humans would look at her compared to the way they were.

Sapphire blushed at Ruby's protection of her and smiled; she always knew how to comfort her and how to make people stop. While she knew Pearl meant well; she didn't really feel comfortable with cutting her hair and revealing her giant blue eye to everyone.

Pearl huffed crossly and frowned; even after all these years, ruby still couldn't learn some manners? She straightened up and walked out crossly not saying a word. No doubt she would go complain about this in her gem room.

The two smaller gems were left alone with their thoughts and Ruby's annoyed state. However now that Pearl was gone the tension had lessened. She always had to shove her big nose into others business.

Sapphire smiled fondly her head bowed "Thank you Ruby" she said gratefully. As much as Pearl had meant well; she felt happier with long bangs. She felt more confident and flirty with her long bangs.

Ruby sighed heavily her frustration easing. She couldn't believe Pearl's attitude sometimes; she just got so full of herself. She then smiled warmly at the cycloptic blue gem "Anything for my laughy Sapphy" she said lovingly.


	3. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby dreams that she loses Sapphire forever, but when she wakes Sapphire reassures her it was just a dream

" _Sapphire! Sapphire please come back!" Ruby sobbed tearfully. She could feel herself shaking like a leaf and her emotions running wild. Her worst fears coming to life before her eyes. She had always worried this sort of thing would happen, but she hoped and prayed that it would never come true. It seems she hadn't wished hard enough._

_She rushed endlessly through the darkness, tears welling up in her eyes. Her rage flowing through her like fire, she could feel the ground burning beneath her feet and the sizzle of the grass._ _But no matter how hard she tried or how much she screamed, no answer came to her. She looked everywhere and yet, Sapphire was nowhere to be seen, she couldn't see where she was._

_She looked through every surrounding she could find. She looked through rocks, behind them and inside caves. She looked through the woods, she looked everywhere she could think of till she was worn out._ _She searched in the oceans, pools and ponds; anything to do with water. She searched in caves, she searched in abandoned places and even the old kindergartens. But it all ended in failure._

_But she couldn't find the blue gem anywhere, she couldn't sense her anywhere nearby. No longer being garnet she didn't have future vision and she couldn't see where she was. Unable to figure out where she was hiding. She had never felt so scared and angry in her entire life, it had been so long since she was alone like this._

_The feeling of being a single gem, that sapphire was gone for good, no longer being part of a fusion. That scared her more than anything else in the entire world, not being able to protect her._ _She had forgotten this awful feeling, the feeling of loneliness. Something she had long since forgotten since becoming a fusion instead of a single gem. Not having her sweet sapphire to make her smile._

_Slowly she fell to her knees, her body heavy and her heart aching. She slowly began to shake and tremble, her eyes welling up with tears. Eventually forming bigger and bigger until they spilled down her face onto the floor._ " _Sapphire…. sapphire!" she sobbed loudly. Still hoping that she would hear her voice and rush to her side like always. She couldn't stand being without her, she felt so empty inside._

_She was a ruby, she was one of many soldier gems and a common gem. Like she said when they first met "Who cares, there are tonnes of me". She was replaceable, while Sapphire was not. She could never meet someone who made her as happy as Sapphire did. To never meet a gem who made her feel as complete as she did._

" _Please don't leave me" she whimpered. She couldn't go back to her old life, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to go back to her friends, back to Steven. Not in this empty vast space. She could feel herself falling apart little by little, knowing that she had nothing. That she would never see Sapphire again, it broke her heart._

* * *

"Ruby, Ruby wake up" Sapphire said worriedly. She had sensed that Ruby had been having a bad dream but could not see what it was. However, she would not let her suffer like this. She had been reading a book nearby and let Ruby take her nap in peace, but watched over her from a distance. Once Ruby started muttering and lashing about she knew something was wrong.

Knowing that if she didn't, Ruby could hurt herself which would only leave her in a worse mood later on. It was best to make sure she was as comfortable as possible, so that she wouldn't come to any harm. She could already see would be ok, but she always made sure as she could never predict the future completely but there were always multiple outcomes.

The blue gem moved closer and placed down her book on her lap placing a bookmark in the page. "Are you ok?" Sapphire asked in a concerned manner. It was rare that Ruby had nightmares unless it was something serious. Usually being the type of girl who sulked or had tantrums more often than not. To see her so scared was not like her at all.

Ruby's eyes snapped open wide like dinner plates. Her body shaking with the aftermath feeling, the dream still lingering in her mind. Looking around the room in a daze until she saw Sapphire sitting by her side. She felt relief and joy wash over her upon seeing the blue gem sitting nearby. She was still here, it hadn't been real. She wasn't alone anymore, Sapphire hadn't gone anywhere.

She then shot up like a bullet, wrapping her arms around Sapphire tightly. The tears welling up again and shaking slightly "I… I dreamt I lost you" Ruby replied shakily a lump in her throat. It had all felt so real, running through an endless darkness with no light in sight had been the scariest thing she had ever been through.

Sapphire blinked in surprise and then a warm smile spread across her face. Ruby worried about the consequences of their relationship more than most, knowing how valuable Sapphire was. She then buried her face into Ruby's shoulder affectionately "I'm here, always" she replied fondly. Whatever happened in the future, as long as Ruby was by her side she could face anything.


End file.
